Fire Emblem: Battle of Darkness
by Eltshan
Summary: Marth and his friends will fight enemies. And has a son?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fire Emblem: The Battle Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Marth," Screamed Noish.

"What is it Noish," asked Marth. Before Noish said a word Marth heard the terrible noise of battle.

"Grandbell," Marth said quietly, Noish nodded his head. "Noish get the others and leave I'll hold them off I don't want any of you to get hurt," Marth commanded.

"Sir the only thing you're going to hurt is my pride! What kind of knight leaves his lord to die," Noish yelled at Marth.

"… Alright get the others were going to battle," Marth said reluctantly.

After Noish rounded up the other troupes Marth led them into battle. When they were all out of the castle Marth found a problem. "Arden Doga I want you to guard the castle you two are the perfect team to guard! Do you think you can do it," asked Marth.

"Yes Sir," said Arden and Doga at the same time.

"You ready Alec," asked Noish.

"Yeah… Let's do this," Alec exclaimed. Then Marth and his soldiers attacked Grandbell directly. Marth charged directly at one of the soldiers and cut him right in half, but he did not see the other soldier charging right at him. "Sir," Alec screamed. Alec parried the attack coming at Marth, then he jumped back and jumped in the air, then jumped forward and did a power slam attack at the enemy soldier killing him on the spot. "Sir you need to be more careful," Alec cautioned. Marth nodded his head and attacked another enemy, and then Alec helped Noish fight a paladin together the enemy was no chance.

"Get into position you morons," yelled Daron the enemy leader. The soldiers rushed into position afraid of their leader, but they were not quick enough as Jeigon the old paladin of Marth's army rushed in and started killing left and right. A soldier tried to slice down Jeigon with his axe, but Noise parried the attack saving Jeigon. Then Jeigon jumped up and slashed the enemy in half.

"Ha you stand no chance against my superior sword skills," taunted Jeigon. Soon after Jeigon and Noise sliced and diced all the enemies none of the enemies except Daron were alive. Blood was everywhere, the smell of death was in the air, it seemed like you could taste the terrible smell. Marth charged at Daron, Daron parried Marth's first attack. Marth came in for a second attack and succeeded he cut Darons leg, and Daron fell to the ground.

"You attacked us for no reason… I should kill you here and now, but I won't. Noish take him to the dungeon," Marth told Noish.

"Yes Sir," Noish took Darons arm and dragged him to the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fire Emblem: The Battle Of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sir Marth we are under attack by lenster, their attacking on horses! What do we do," Noish asked.

"….It's been two years since there's been battle anywhere….Noish you now the problem me and Sheeda had a child and I must stay and fight and you now Sheeda will insist on staying as well. You know what I'm getting at right Noish," Marth asked.

"You….You want me to LEAVE YOU HERE! Are you insane! I'm not" Marth cut him off before he could finish.

"You are to leave here and protect Gatlis, understood," Marth commanded. Noish nodded his head slowly, but then a smile came over his face.

"If you don't come back I'm going to kill you myself Marth," Noish said in a sad joking tone. A smile came over Marth as well. "See you soon Marth," Noish said. Noish jumped on top of his black horse and left the back of the castle with Gatlis in his arms.

"Grow strong Gatlis…Even if I'm not there to see it," Marth said sadly. "Alright everyone we are going into a battle that we are far outnumbered and far out powered, but I think if we work together we can take them out! Now who's with me, Marth encouraged his army.

"Let's do this, yes we can win, we can do this, we better prepare," screamed hthe army. Marth led the army at Lenster. "Haaaaaaaaa," Alec screamed as he attacked one of the knights on a horse. He jumped in the air and sliced off the enemies head. Then he charged at another knight he jumped in the air and stabbed the knight in the chest. Alec pulled out his blade and charged at two soldiers he easily killed the first with a quick slice to the neck. Alec turned his head to attack the other soldier, but that soldier was ready he thrust his spear into Alec stomach, his blood slowly fell onto the ground. "Ughh...No I can't die not now not yet," Alec groaned. Alec grabbed the spear from his stomach and pulled it from the enemy and threw the spear into the enemy. Alec fell to the ground and died.

ALEC!" Jeigon Screamed. Jeigon cut his way through soldiers until he was at Alec's side. He kneeled down at his student's side and started to cry. "Ughh," Jeigon croaked. "No," Jeigon fell with the spear impaled in his heart.

A soldier knelt in front of Cuan the king of Lenster. "Sir the knight Alec and the paladin Jeigon have been killed," the soldier reported.

"So….Jeigon is finally dead. With him gone the only one left is Noish and Marth," Cuan said with a smile on his face.

"Sir… It's even simpler it seems that Noish has run away on his horse," said the soldier with a smile.

"WHAT! You think he would run away! He is Marth's right hand man you imbecile! Get as many men that you need and get him, screamed Cuan.

"Ye... Yes sir," the soldier stammered. He gathered 20 soldiers on horses and they rode after Noish, but Noish was already far, far ahead of the enemies soldiers.

"It's… Just… Me," Marth said quietly. "You will all pay," Marth screamed. Marth started cutting down enemies until they soon had Marth trapped in a death circle, but Marth still kept slicing the enemies and killing them, but Marth did not see Cuan sneaking up behind him.

"Marth," screamed Sheeda.

"Huh" Marth turned around and saw Cuan thrusting his spear at Marth, Marth parried the spear, but missed the second attack and was stabbed strait through the heart. Marth fell onto the ground lifeless.

"No," Sheeda sobbed. Sheeda ran to her Pegasus, jumped on and started battling the enemies, but she was no chance and soon… She too was killed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fire Emblem: The Battle Of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 3**_

It's been 16 years since Marth died and Noish is still protecting Gatlis."Noish you now that soldiers are coming right," asked Gatlis with a innocent look in his eyes, a look of someone that had never seen battle, the look of someone that had never killed anyone, the look of someone that was very kind.

"Gatlis… I think we should run," Noish said alarmed.

"What my dad was killed fightin' and you want me to run! No way Noish, Gatlis said.

"Gatlis I am to protect you with my life, but I have two kids of my own and they are not ready for battle so I'm running your welcome to fight, but we all know the outcome so please just come with us, Noish pleaded. Gatlis' eyes grew concern.

"Amethyst we have to save her Noish! We have to," Gatlis said very concerned.

"What are yo-"then Noish realized what Gatlis meant. The enemy would take Amethyst's castle and use her as bait to get Gatlis. No one else knew (the enemy only thought they were friends) , but Noish could tell Gatlis was in love with Amethyst, and love does crazy things, things crazy enough to get them caught. "Get ready for battle Gatlis," Noish said a little concerned.

"Finally," Gatlis said. He went to the gate of the castle and charged alone. Noish was about to leave when two hands grabbed his hands.

"Come on guys, not this battle it's too dangerous," and with that Noish charged…On his horse. "Yah!"

"Dad has to let us fight someday," Shannon said annoyed. Jamie nodded her head.

"Let me go I'm warning you," Amethyst warned a soldier grabbing her.

"Oh yeah and why would I do that little girl," the soldier asked with a grin on his face.

"Because of this you son of a bitch," Amethyst said very sternly. Amethyst pulled out one normal scimitar and then she unsheathed the Crimson Blade witch many people called the Red Death. There was a flash of light and the enemy was cut in two. "Who's next" she taunted. An enemy charged at her and she parried his axe with her scimitar then the Crimson Flash did what it was meant to do…It killed. The enemy fell to the ground not even knowing what had killed him all he had seen was a red line. As Amethyst fought her jet black hair flew in the wind and her killing strikes were so swift and graceful that the enemies were enchanted as they fought and were even less of a chance then. Soon there was just a huge pile of corpses around her. She jumped over the wall of the dead and saw something terrible. "Gatlis he's losing I have to help him," She said. Why hadn't he left when he had the chance she wondered? She sprinted at the enemies circling Gatlis and noticed a soldier sneaking up behind Gatlis."Not again," She screamed. The soldier was so startled that he looked up to see a flying girl with two swords coming at him. The soldier turned around and ran, but was not fast enough, Amethyst cam down and cut the enemy right in half. She stood up and cracked her neck; she turned around smiled pretty and started slicing and dicing. Soon they had killed all the soldiers.

Gatlis scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Umm… Thanks Amethyst we ugh couldn't have done it without you," Gatlis stammered nervously. "Umm you looked really good out their fightin' all them.

"You're not good at talking to girls are you," she asked with a smile on her face.

"Not… No-… Not really," He kept on stammering. Amethyst took Gatlis' hands and pulled him near, and Gatlis' face turned into a tomato.

"Come here" She said comfortingly.

"Ugh… Umm," he couldn't stop stammering. Amethyst pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. At that moment Gatlis felt happier than you could imagine, he had always hoped for this, but he got light headed and he knew something was wrong. Amethyst stopped kissing him and then she hugged him tight. "You have always been there to help me when I was sad, you helped me when I needed help you were," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fire Emblem: The Battle Of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sir Marth we are under attack by lenster, their attacking on horses! What do we do," Noish asked.

"….It's been two years since there's been battle anywhere….Noish you now the problem me and Sheeda had a child and I must stay and fight and you now Sheeda will insist on staying as well. You know what I'm getting at right Noish," Marth asked.

"You….You want me to LEAVE YOU HERE! Are you insane! I'm not" Marth cut him off before he could finish.

"You are to leave here and protect Gatlis, understood," Marth commanded. Noish nodded his head slowly, but then a smile came over his face.

"If you don't come back I'm going to kill you myself Marth," Noish said in a sad joking tone. A smile came over Marth as well. "See you soon Marth," Noish said. Noish jumped on top of his black horse and left the back of the castle with Gatlis in his arms.

"Grow strong Gatlis…Even if I'm not there to see it," Marth said sadly. "Alright everyone we are going into a battle that we are far outnumbered and far out powered, but I think if we work together we can take them out! Now who's with me, Marth encouraged his army.

"Let's do this, yes we can win, we can do this, we better prepare," screamed hthe army. Marth led the army at Lenster. "Haaaaaaaaa," Alec screamed as he attacked one of the knights on a horse. He jumped in the air and sliced off the enemies head. Then he charged at another knight he jumped in the air and stabbed the knight in the chest. Alec pulled out his blade and charged at two soldiers he easily killed the first with a quick slice to the neck. Alec turned his head to attack the other soldier, but that soldier was ready he thrust his spear into Alec stomach, his blood slowly fell onto the ground. "Ughh...No I can't die not now not yet," Alec groaned. Alec grabbed the spear from his stomach and pulled it from the enemy and threw the spear into the enemy. Alec fell to the ground and died.

ALEC!" Jeigon Screamed. Jeigon cut his way through soldiers until he was at Alec's side. He kneeled down at his student's side and started to cry. "Ughh," Jeigon croaked. "No," Jeigon fell with the spear impaled in his heart.

A soldier knelt in front of Cuan the king of Lenster. "Sir the knight Alec and the paladin Jeigon have been killed," the soldier reported.

"So….Jeigon is finally dead. With him gone the only one left is Noish and Marth," Cuan said with a smile on his face.

"Sir… It's even simpler it seems that Noish has run away on his horse," said the soldier with a smile.

"WHAT! You think he would run away! He is Marth's right hand man you imbecile! Get as many men that you need and get him, screamed Cuan.

"Ye... Yes sir," the soldier stammered. He gathered 20 soldiers on horses and they rode after Noish, but Noish was already far, far ahead of the enemies soldiers.

"It's… Just… Me," Marth said quietly. "You will all pay," Marth screamed. Marth started cutting down enemies until they soon had Marth trapped in a death circle, but Marth still kept slicing the enemies and killing them, but Marth did not see Cuan sneaking up behind him.

"Marth," screamed Sheeda.

"Huh" Marth turned around and saw Cuan thrusting his spear at Marth, Marth parried the spear, but missed the second attack and was stabbed strait through the heart. Marth fell onto the ground lifeless.

"No," Sheeda sobbed. Sheeda ran to her Pegasus, jumped on and started battling the enemies, but she was no chance and soon… She too was killed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fire Emblem: The Battle Of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Mideer ran from the enemies as fast as she could, her heart was pumping faster than it had. Mideer kept in mind that if she did not do this her family would not be able to survive in a war ran inside the castle, and tripped This is it, she thought to herself. "I'm finished," she said. That was when a boy walked in front of her, his caped blew in the wind. Mideer got up and drew a arrow from her quiver. "There will be no need for that," the boy calmly said. Mideer had to take his word, because now the enemies were right in front of her._

_"Boy step aside, run, and we won't kill you," one of the soldiers said. The boy shook his head and pointed his sword at them. The glint that came from the sun outside was green and that was when Mideer realized that it was Prince Leif standing in front of her, and that the sword in his hand was Mistolin the magic sword. "Alright then get ready to die bo-," the soldier started to say,but he couldn't finished talking as Leif was on the other side of him and the man fell in two pieces. The blood gushed out of the man all crimson red, the same color dripped from Leif's sword. Leif stood up at full fight and wiped the blood from his blade_

"Get away from us," then Leif pointed at the dead man, "or you will all end up like him!" Leif screamed. The soldiers quickly ran away in fear in seemed like they were lightning bolts as they left the hallway of the castle. "Are you all right," Leif asked while holding his hand out for her. Mideer blushed as she grabbed his hand. I'm holding prince Leif's hand, she said to herself excitedly. "Are you alright," he asked again a little concern in his voice. She nodded her head unable to talk. She was so happy and she just wanted to kiss him. "Good," he said. He turned around and his cape and hair flapped behind him. Mideer ran up to him and grabbed his soldier.

"Could y- Could you help me," she stuttered. Leif nodded his head and smiled, he then held out his hand. Wow she thought to herself. She grabbed Leif's hand and did what Leif was not expecting, she pulled him closer and hugged him.

"What the... What are you doing," he asked confused.

Oh...Um...Sorry," she said as she blushed. Mideer quickly lowered her head but Leif had already seen her, but said nothing not wanting to make her embarrassed.

"Lets get moving," Leif said. Leif sheathed his sword and started walking. As they walked around the castle looking for the supplies room Leif got annoyed. "We went in a circle," he said dully.

"Oh," said Mideer very embarrassedly.

"Argh" said Leif. A wall closed and Leif was put outside.

"Leif, Leif! Where are you," she screamed.


End file.
